Assobio de La Gomera
O Assobio de La Gomera, em castelhano Silbo Gomero, é uma língua assobiada, ou seja, um sistema de comunicação que consiste na modulação de cada sílaba com um assobio. Para produzir os sons, utilizam-se a boca, os dedos – que se metem na boca para mudar a posição da língua – e as mãos, que fazem de buzina. Podem ser mantidas conversas entre vários interlocutores a mais de três quilômetros de distância entre si. No México, na África e na Turquia, também se conservam línguas assobiadas, porém mais rudimentares que a de La Gomera. História O assobio de La Gomera foi criado pelos nativos guanches das Ilhas Canárias antes da chegada dos espanhóis. Originalmente usado em várias das Ilhas Canárias, seu uso só foi continuado pelos pastores e agricultores da ilha La Gomera, aparentemente devido à sua utilidade para a comunicação através dos vales e barrancos que marcam a geografia dessa ilha Com o desaparecimento do pastoreio e a introdução de telefones na ilha, o sistema foi quase esquecido na década de 1960, mas recentemente o governo insular movimentou-se para resgatá-lo. Preparou monitores para ensinar o assobio, preparou uma Cartilha de Pesquisa do Assobio e estabeleceu o Dia Insular do Assobio. Em junho de 1998, o Parlamento das Ilhas Canárias aprovou um projeto de lei solicitando ao governo das Canárias que incluísse o Assobio de La Gomera no sistema de ensino da ilha. Fonética O assobio de La Gomera emprega seis fonemas, dos dos quais considerados como vogais e os outros quatro como consoantes: * ', ou vogal grave (freqüência de 1.500 Hz), corresponde a a, o e u do castelhano; * ', ou vogal aguda (freqüência de 2.500 Hz), corresponde a e e i do castelhano; * ', ou consoante interrupta aguda, corresponde a t, (escrito ch) e s do castelhano e também ao (escrito z ou c) do castelhano de Madrid, que nas Canárias é pronunciado como s; * ', ou consoante interrupta grave, corresponde a p e k do castelhano; * ', ou consoante contínua aguda, corresponde a ou (escrito d), n, (escrito ñ), l, (escrito ll e que, embora tenha sido foneticamente substituído por em Madrid e na maior parte do mundo hispanófono, ainda é pronunciado à maneira clássica nas Canárias), ou j (escrito y), (escrito r) e (escrito rr) do castelhano; * ', ou consoante contínua grave, corresponde a ou b (escrito b ou v), m, f, g ou (escrito g), e x (escrito j) do castelhano. As vogais são indicadas por tons constantes, ao passo que as consoantes são produzidas por transições de tom entre as vogais. A duração e a altura da transição, mais a presença ou ausência de oclusão, são usadas para fins de diferenciação. Podem-se expressar mais de 4.000 palavras. Como ocorre em outras línguas assobiadas, mantém-se aproximadamente as articulações da fala normal, de modo que "as variações de timbre da fala transformam-se em variações de tom" (Busnel e Classe). Referências * Trujillo, R., et al (2005). EL SILBO GOMERO. Materiales didácticos. Canary Islands: Consejería De Educación, Cultura y Deportes Del Gobierno De Canarias - Dirección General De Ordenación e Innovación Educativa. ISBN 84-689-2610-8. * Trujillo, R. (1990). The Gomeran Whistle: Linguistic Analysis (English translation: Brent, J.). Santa Cruz de Tenerife: Library of Congress, Washington, DC (unpublished). * Trujillo, R. (1978). EL SILBO GOMERO: análisis lingüístico. Santa Cruz de Tenerife: I. Canaria. ISBN 84-85543-03-3. * Busnel, R.G. and Classe, A. (1976). Whistled Languages. New York: Springer-Verlag. ISBN 0387077138 * Carreiras M, López J, Rivero F, Corina D (2005). Linguistic perception: neural processing of a whistled language Nature 433 (7021): 31-32. PMID 15635400 Ligações externas * EL SILBO GOMERO. Materiales didácticos * Silbo-Gomero.com *Phonological and phonetic aspects of whistled languages * Canary Island whistles again * Silbo Gomero - The Whistling Language * [http://www.uwnews.org/article.asp?articleID=7171 Shepherds whistle while they work and brains process sounds as language (com dois exemplos do Silbo Gomero] *Silbo (Com exemplo e tradução) *[http://www.vaucanson.org/espagnol/linguistique/lenguas_silbogomero_esp.htm El silbo gomero (com um exemplo)]